Sex, Drugs And Love!
by Zoprac
Summary: Un Draco qui amorce une descente aux enfers, vite stoppée par un ange aux yeux verts...
1. Dernière Année

**Titre : Sex, Drugs And… Love !**

**Auteur :** Zoprac

**Avertissement** Si l'idée que 2 hommes peuvent faire autre chose sur un canapé que de regarder un match de foot vous dégoûte, merci de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite.

Cette fic parle également de drogues donc si vous avez un problème avec cela, même sortie que les homophobes, Merci.

**Disclamer :** Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire.

**Pairing :** Draco et Harry

**Rating :** M ?

**Resumer :** Dernière année à Poudlard. Harry rentre chez lui la tête pleine de questions sur le comportement étrange de Malfoy pendant leur dernier voyage dans le Poudlard express. Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, Harry décide de sortir sans savoir que le blond aux yeux couleurs tempête n'est pas près de sortir de sa tête…

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou ! Ceci est ma première fic ! J'espère que vous l'apprécieriez...

(Désolé si vous trouvais cela une peu court mais, j'avais normalement prévu dans faire un prologue !)

_**SEX, DRUGS AND… LOVE !**_

**Chapitre 1 : Dernière année**

« Encore une année à Poudlard qui s'achève… » pensa Harry.

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle année, c'était sa 7ème année, sa dernière année…

« Oui, dernière année… »soupira le sorcier.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?_ se demanda le brun en regardant la vitre du compartiment du Poudlard Express, où glissaient lentement les gouttes de pluie.

Il jeta un regard dans le compartiment vide.

_Ron et 'mione sont sûrement entrain de fêter leur réussite aux examens en se roulant la pelle du siècle, voir plus…_

Maintenant qu'Harry avait vaincu le Lord Noir, juste avant les examens, tout le monde vivait sans aucun souci envers l'avenir.

_T'aurais pas pu résister une peu plus, sale serpent ? Au moins j'aurais été sûr de mon destin après Poudlard…_

Cela avait presque été trop facile pour le brun aux yeux verts. Un coup de Avada Kadavra bien placé et POUF ! disparu le-vilain-méchant-qui-enmerdait-son-monde ! Bon, il avait quand même dû passer 2 semaines à l'infirmerie après cette bataille mais, cela lui avait permis de réviser ses examens correctement.

_Mais maintenant ? Que faire ? Il avait survécu, très bien, mais qu'aller-t-il faire ?_

Harry reporta son regard sur les gouttes qui, maintenant, ruisselaient sur la vitre. Travailler dans le monde magique ne lui disait trop rien, il en avait marre qu'on le harcèle de questions dès que l'on voyait sa cicatrice.

_Bah, y'a pas le feu ! J'ai toutes les vacances pour y réfléchir posément…_ se dit-il.

Il pensa de nouveau à ses amis. Il aurait bien aimé en discuter avec eux, mais ils étaient déjà bien trop occupés par leur propre avenir ainsi que leur récente relation amoureuse.

_En parlant de relation, quand est-ce que j'en aurais une, moi ?_

_Bon, je sais déjà que ça ne sera pas de la tarte pour moi, vu que je suis gay…_

Il avait eu cette révélation en 5ème année, lorsqu'il s'était surpris à mater les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch dans les douches après un match. Mais même s'il s'était rendu compte de son homosexualité, Harry n'avait jamais eu de relation au sens propre avec qui que se soit. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à ses amis. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne leur avait pas révélé son « secret » mais Harry savait juste qu'il avait peur. Il ne savait pas comment cela se passer dans le monde sorcier mais vu comment il en entendait parler par les moldus, il valait mieux qu'il garde tout ça pour lui, malgré le béguin qu'il avait pour une certaine personne…

_Bon, j'avoue que je craque pour Malfoy… Amour et haine sont des sentiments très proches et même liés… Mais comment savoir s'il est gay ? « Salut Malfoy ! Dis, tu ne serais pas gay par le plus grand des hasards ? » N'importe quoi ! Et puis de toute façon à part des insultes et des enmerdes, j'vois pas à quoi je peux m'attendre d'autres de sa part…_

Une sonnerie retentit soudain dans le train pour prévenir les élèves que le Poudlard Express entrait en gare. Harry se prépara donc à sortir du train, maintenant à l'arrêt, quand il aperçut Ron et Hermione aussi déshabillé l'un que l'autre ! Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire de ses lèvres, mais celui-ci s'arrêta bien vite quand Harry vit Malfoy s'avançait vers lui.

« Au revoir Potter. Ses 7 années en ta compagnie ont été un vrai plaisir… » dit Malfoy.

Puis d'un coup, il plaqua le Survivant contre la porte du compartiment, tout en vérifiant que personne ne les regardait. La respiration d'Harry se bloqua au moment où Malfoy commença à se pencher vers lui tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille « Si par hasard, je venais à te manquer, sache que je me ferais un vrai plaisir de venir te rendre visite, mon cher Potty… » Le blond se redressa, lui adressa un clin d'œil assez suggestif, et s'en alla rapidement vers la sortie du train. Quand Harry reprit sa respiration, il n'y avait plus personne autour de lui et le chef de gare le regardait étrangement.

« Pas pressé d'être en vacances on dirait… »remarqua celui-ci.

Harry lui fit un sourire de façon instinctive et sortit du train.

_C'était quoi cette petite prestation de Malfoy ? _

Puis il se dit que cela devait être sans doute la dernière blague que le blond avait voulu lui faire…

Il partit donc en direction de son nouveau chez lui, square Grimmaurd, la tête pleine de réflexion sur un certain Prince des Serpentards.

_A suivre…_


	2. Drôle de rencontre au Palais Des Anges

**Titre : Sex, Drugs And… Love !**

**Auteur :** Zoprac

**Avertissement** Si l'idée que 2 hommes peuvent faire autre chose sur un canapé que de regarder un match de foot vous dégoûte, merci de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite.

Cette fic parle également de drogues donc si vous avez un problème avec cela, même sortie que les homophobes, Merci.

**Disclamer :** Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire.

**Pairing :** Draco et Harry

**Rating :** M ?

**Resumer :** Dernière année à Poudlard. Harry rentre chez lui la tête pleine de questions sur le comportement étrange de Malfoy pendant leur dernier voyage dans le Poudlard express. Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, Harry décide de sortir sans savoir que le blond aux yeux couleurs tempête n'est pas près de sortir de sa tête…

**Note de l'auteur : **coucou c'est encore moi! Je mets ce deuxième chapitre un peu plus long, comme promis Je fais un gros bisou à ma petite Hachikô qui supporte toutes mes histoires sans broncher! Et je dis un grd merci à Levania, sans qui je n'aurais pas sû publier cette fic... Merci de m'aider

_**SEX, DRUGS AND… LOVE !**_

**Chapitre 2 : Drôle de rencontre au « Palais des Anges »**

Après quelques jours passés seuls dans son appartement, Harry se rappela d'une machine dont Hermione lui avait vanté les prouesses.

_Hum… C'était quoi ce truc génial qui pourrait m'aider si je me sentais trop seul ? Réfléchi Harry… Ah, oui ! Je m'en souviens maintenant parce que la description qu'Hermione m'a faite m'a fait penser à un ordinateur moldu…_

Le survivant parti alors sur le Chemin de Traverse pour se procurer cette nouvelle machine dont Hermione lui avait tant parlé.

Il retourna chez lui une heure plus tard avec son « MagicWorldNet » (nom qu'il avait trouvé complètement débile d'ailleurs …) Il passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à essayer de connecter son ordinateur sorcier. Une fois que cette épreuve fut passée, il décida de « surfer » sur ce monde magique virtuel qui lui été encore inconnu.

Harry ne fut pas déçu de son achat.Il trouva tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables, Quidditch, potions, créatures les plus incroyables les unes que les autres…

Peu de temps après, il se dit que rester seul devant cet « ordinateur » n'était pas très bon pour lui et il se mit en quête d'une boîte gay simpa près de chez lui.

Grâce à un système de recherche proche du « Google », le brun trouva une boîte appelée « Le Palais des Anges » qui, d'après le site sur lequel il se trouvait, était un lieu très en vogue chez les sorciers gays ces temps-ci.

_Impeccable ! Quelle heure est-il ? 19H30 ? Juste le temps de prendre une douche et s'est parti ! _

Vers 21H, Harry était en route pour « Le Palais des Anges ».

Niveau fringue, il avait opté pour un jean noir qui, lui mouler parfaitement les fesses, d'après Hermione, et un tee-shirt noir avec un col en « V ».Le brun avait décidé que le noir serait parfait pour une première sortie.

Arrivé devant la boîte, le vigile le laissa entrer sans problème (Harry soupçonna sa cicatrice d'y être pour quelque chose.) et il se retrouva donc bouche bée devant l'ambiance assez « chaude » du « Palais Des Anges » qui, à son avis, ressemblait plutôt à l'enfer pour le moment.

La musique techno qui tapée, les gogos danseurs foutus comme des Dieux qui dansaient en string argenté ou doré pour varier les plaisirs et la piste de danse pleine de mecs plus beaux les uns que les autres impressionnèrent le survivant.

Celui s'assit alors au bar pour pouvoir observer tranquillement cet étrange spectacle, et pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, il commanda un cocktail avec, d'après le barman, une forte dose de Whisky Pur Feu.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure durant lequel il avait regardé ce curieux endroit où malgré cela, il se sentait déjà comme chez lui, Harry pris son courage à deux mains et décida de se lancer sur la piste de danse.

À peine fut-il arrivé que 2 mecs torses nus le prirent en sandwich et commencèrent à se trémousser contre lui. A cet instant, Harry compris instantanément le nom de la boîte pour son plus grand plaisir.

Le brun s'amusait comme un fou quand tout à coup, il aperçut une tête blonde qui virée un peu vers l'argent.Le beau blond se retourna (oui, parce que en plus de sa chevelure envoûtante, il avait un corps à se damner)et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

_Malfoy ici ! Au moins, je sais qu'il est gay maintenant ! _

Malgré cela, le brun continua à danser tout en se délectant des 2 corps musclés qui l'entouraient, quand il sentit une main l'attraper par la taille et le coller contre un corps encore inconnu.

« Alors Potter, on s'amuse ? »

« Et toi Malfoy , comment ça va ? »

« Je t'offre un verre ? »

« Pourquoi pas! »

Malfoy attrapa alors la main du brun pour le traînait jusqu'au bar. Une fois la commande passée, Malfoy se rapprocha d'Harry en le prenant par la taille.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »demanda le survivant.

« Je prends du bon temps comme tout le monde ici ,cela me paraît évident! Et toi ? Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais ce milieu ! Saint Potty serait-il gay ? » dit Malfoy d'un air choqué.

« Moui, et alors ? Tu es bien là toi ! Que penseraient papa et maman Malfoy s'ils savaient que leur fils chéri fréquentait des homosexuels ? »

« Ils le savent. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis à la rue depuis le début des vacances… » lâcha Malfoy en vidant son verre d'un trait.

« Qqqquuuooooiiii ! Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Toi, Draco Malfoy, le sang pur par excellence, à la rue ! Laisse-moi rire ! »

Mais quand Harry vu la tête de Draco qui ne riait pas, il comprit que pour une fois Draco était sérieux.

« Tu dors où pour l'instant ? » demanda Harry.

« Chez les différents amants que je me fais chaque soir en venant ici, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'attaches, je change à chaque fois… »

_Oula ! Je suis en plein trip ! Malfoy, le prince des serpentards, fait pratiquement la pute pour survivre parce qu'il s'est fait virer de chez lui…Y'avait quoi dans mon cocktail !_

« C'est sérieux ce que tu me racontes ou c'est encore une connerie pour observer ma réaction ? Et c'est maintenant que tu vas me sortir « Ce n'est pas tout Potter, je me drogue aussi ! Cool, hein ? »

Draco lança un regard tellement désespéré à Harry que celui-ci compris qu'il avait visé juste sans le savoir.

« Écoute, c'est pas un endroit pour parler ici. Si tu veux, on peut aller chez moi pour que tu m'expliques ton problème en détail, j'habite pas très loin. » lança Harry.

Draco lui fit un « oui » timide en hochant la tête. Son expression montrait bien qu'il était étonné de la réaction d'Harry. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son ennemi accepte de l'aider.

Arrivé à l'appartement, le survivant servit à boire au blond par politesse et lui demanda de tout lui raconter.

« C'est simple, commença Malfoy, mes parents ont fouillé ma chambre quand le Maitre est tombé, pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié de compromettants pour le Ministère de la Magie, et ils sont tombés sur certains de mes dessins assez… suggestifs si on peut dire ! Ils m'ont donc demandé des explications pour la forme, car pour eux tout été déjà réglé… Ils m'ont donc ramené au Manoir pour m'insulter et pour mieux me virer. Je me suis alors retrouvé seul dans la nuit. Je ne pouvais aller chez personne puisque je n'avais plus le prestige des Malfoy. J'ai donc passé plusieurs nuits dehors avant de devoir me résoudre à accepter la seule solution qu'il me restait… Je suis donc passait de lit en lit et un soir, je me suis effondré en pleurant dans le lit d'un des nombreux gars chez qui je passais la nuit. Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne supportais plus ma situation. Le gars chez qui j'étais m'a dit qu'il avait un petit remontant pour moi et il est revenu avec un truc qu'il a appelé « cocaïne », je crois… Enfin il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé ça chez les Moldus et que ça fessait un effet bœuf ! Après une ligne, tous mes soucis se sont envolés. Ce mec est donc par la suite devenu mon dealer. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout… »

Harry était sidéré. Il était persuadé qu'à chaque instant, il allait se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Le brun posa alors son regard sur Draco et son regard vide qu'il avait évité pendant que le blond lui racontait son histoire. Maintenant qu'il voyait le serpentard à la lumière vive, il remarqua à quel point celui-ci avait maigri.

L'estomac du brun se noua à l'idée que Malfoy retourne dans sa misère. Il eut alors une révélation. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur ennemi dans cette situation. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit.

« Écoute Malfoy, si tu veux, je peux t'héberger le temps que tu trouves un job stable et un appart. Je sais que cela ne doit pas te plaire comme solution mais, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça… » murmura Harry.

La réaction de Draco ne se fit pas attendre. Le blond se leva brutalement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte en criant « JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA PITIE POTTER ! »

Et la porte claqua. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour réaliser ce que Draco venait de faire.

« Et bah, va te faire foutre ! Tant pis pour toi ! Reste dans ta merde si tu y tiens tant que ça ! » hurla le brun tout en sachant que Draco ne l'entendrait pas et qu'il devait déjà être reparti à ses « activités » si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça.

_Et puis, je vois même pas pourquoi je lui ai proposé d'habiter avec moi ! C'est Malfoy ! Malfoy la fouine ! Je ne pouvais attendre que cela de sa part. J'espérais quoi ?_

Après quelques instants perdus dans sa réflexion, Harry décida de ne pas se laisser abattre, et il remit donc le cap vers « Le Palais Des Anges ». Le survivant se retrouva donc de nouveau sur la piste de danse qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Il se fit tout de suite accoster par un gars super mignon qui l'invita à boire un verre et ils commencèrent à discuter ensemble de tout et de rien. Après ce deuxième cocktail, la vessie d'Harry lui fit comprendre qu'un petit détour aux toilettes s'imposait. Il s'excusa donc auprès d'un charmant garçon et prit la direction des toilettes. En arrivant dans ces toilettes un peu trop roses fluo au goût du brun, celui-ci remarqua un corps à terre. Intrigué, il s'approcha et distingua des cheveux blonds platine. Harry se précipita alors sur Draco, tout en espérant que celui-ci n'avait pas fait, comme disait les Moldus du documentaire qu'il avait vu à l'école avant qu'il n'aille à Poudlard, une overdose. En arrivant près du blond, Harry vit sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme assez régulier. Draco était juste évanoui ! Le survivant fut soulagé. Quoi quand pense Malfoy, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il prit donc Draco dans ses bras et sans même accorder un regard au gars qui l'attendait au bar, il rentra chez lui. Draco était trop léger, beaucoup trop léger au goût d'Harry.

_Il ne doit pas manger correctement…_ pensa le brun. _Putin de cœur de Gryffondor !Je vais au-delà des emmerdes, je le sens !_ pesta Harry.

Arrivé chez lui, il déshabilla Malfoy et le mit dans son lit.

_Il est tellement beau quand il dort, on dirait presque un ange… _

Harry sentit le sommeil le gagner et il s'endormit à genoux devant le lit, la tête sur le matelas en serrant la main de ce qui semblait être un ange mais un ange désormais déchu.

_A suivre…_


	3. Drogues et effets secondaires

**Titre : Sex, Drugs And… Love !**

**Auteur :** Zoprac

**Avertissement** Si l'idée que 2 hommes peuvent faire autre chose sur un canapé que de regarder un match de foot vous dégoûte, merci de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite.

Cette fic parle également de drogues donc si vous avez un problème avec cela ou si vous êtes une petite âme sensible, cette fic n'est malheureusement pas pour vous.

**Disclamer :** Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire.

**Pairing :** Draco et Harry

**Rating :** M ?

**Resumer :** Dernière année à Poudlard. Harry rentre chez lui la tête pleine de questions sur le comportement étrange de Malfoy pendant leur dernier voyage dans le Poudlard express. Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, Harry décide de sortir sans savoir que le blond aux yeux couleurs tempête n'est pas près de sortir de sa tête…

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est encore moi ! J'espère que ce 3ème chapitre vous plaira autant que les 2 autres ! J'ai dû sortir mes cours de SVT de 1ère de l'an dernier pour ce chapitre… J'espère ne pas mettre trompé :s Si vous voyais des erreurs n'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews !

_**SEX, DRUGS AND… LOVE !**_

**Chapitre 3 : Drogues et effets secondaires**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain avec une forte douleur dans la nuque.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Depuis quand je dors à côté de mon lit moi ? J'ai fait quoi hier soir ?_

Puis tout lui revint en tête. La boîte, Malfoy, la dispute, Malfoy évanoui et pour finir il l'avait ramené chez lui ! Le brun jeta un regard vers le lit. Personne.

_Où il est parti l'autre ?_

Après quelques efforts pour se lever, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déjeuner et découvrir celui-ci servit sur la table qui l'attendait tranquillement.

_Ouah ! Malfoy sait faire la cuisine ! Qui se serait imaginé ça !_

Harry tourna la tête et aperçut la tête blonde de Draco qui dépassé du canapé.

« Bonjour Malfoy ! ça va mieux qu'hier on dirait ! »

Il s'approcha du canapé pour voir ce que Draco fabriquait vu qu'il ne lui répondait pas et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Le blond avait désormais sa tête penchée vers la table en verre devant le canapé et il était entrain de sniffer une ligne de ce qui devait être de la cocaïne. Le serpentard se redressa tout en reniflant et en se frottant le nez pour éviter de laisser la moindre trace blanche sur ses narines.

« Oh ! Tu es réveillé ! J'en avais marre de t'entendre alors je me suis fait une petite ligne matinale ! lança Draco tout souriant. Tu en veux ? »

Harry vit le serpentard lui tendre le petit tube qu'il utilisait pour sniffer sa cocaïne. Une immense colère s'empara de lui.

« Non mais t'es malade ! Il est 10h du matin et toi tu te fais ta petite ligne tranquille ! Et chez moi en plus ! »

Le brun envoya valser le tube que Draco lui tendait.

« Pas de ça chez moi ! Et t'as rien à redire ! Donne-moi tous ce que t'as comme cocaïne ! »

D'un air penaud, le blond sorti un petit sachet plein de poudre blanche de sa poche et le tendit à Harry. Celui-ci lui arracha violemment des mains.

« Regarde ce que j'en fais de ta merde ! »

Le brun attrapa le poignet de Draco et le traîna vers les toilettes. Une fois arrivé, le survivant ouvrit le sachet et déversa la cocaïne dans la cuvette tout en tirant la chasse.

« Bon débarras ! Maintenant, on va pouvoir déjeuner tranquille ! »

Harry reparti donc vers la cuisine, bien content de s'être débarrassé de cette merde qui empoisonnait Draco. Il commença alors à manger quand il s'aperçut que celui-ci ne l'avait pas suivi. Il se retourna et vit le blond qui observait la cuvette d'un air absent.

« Tu verras tu vivras bien mieux sans. Et puis viens manger maintenant, tu es beaucoup trop maigre à mon goût ! »

Le brun commença donc son déjeuner en savourant les œufs au bacon que Draco avait préparé quand d'un coup, il se sentit une main l'attraper par son tee-shirt de la veille, celui avec lequel il avait dormi. Le Survivant fut surpris de se retrouver devant 2 prunelles grises qui, d'après ce qu'il voyait, été furieuses.

« TU VIENS DE METTRE 2 SEMAINES DE "TRAVAIL" DANS TES CHIOTTES, CONNARD ! NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ! »

Draco avait un regard tellement meurtrier qu'Harry se sentit pour la première fois en danger en présence de Malfoy.

_Merde ! J'ai encore agi sur un coup de tête ! J'aurais peut- être dû commencer le sevrage en douceur… Ya plus qu'à espérer qu'il se calme..._

Soudain le blond lâcha Harry, qui retomba sur sa chaise, et couru dans la chambre. Il revint avec un manteau en cuire du brun et parti brusquement sans demander son reste en claquant la porte violemment.

_Ouah ! Je savais bien que j'allais au-devant des emmerdes en l'emmenant chez moi… Bah, tant pis ! On peut pas me reprochait de ne pas avoir essayé ! En tout cas, il cuisine particulièrement bien !_

Harry reporta alors son attention sur les œufs au bacon qu'il avait entamé et continua son festin.Après son copieux déjeuner, il prit une douche, changea les draps de son lit et passa l'aspirateur afin de retirer toutes traces du blond dans son appartement. Une fois son petit ménage fini, il décida de passer voir Hermione pour essayer de chasser le blond de ses pensées; Elle avait emménagé dans un petit appartement situé dans le centre de Londres. Le brun prit donc une petite poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'élança dans la cheminée en direction de l'appartement d'Hermione. Il débarquait à l'improviste mais, à par trouver Ron tout nu chez celle-ci, Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait trouver d'autre d'embarrassant.

Le brun arriva donc dans un salon vide, il tendit l'oreille et attendit un bruit de douche.

« Qui est là ? »cria la jeune fille de sous la douche.

« C'est Harry ! Je te dérange peut-être ? »

« Non, non . Installe-toi, je suis à toi tout de suite ! »

Harry s'assit dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvait dans la pièce et attendit sagement qu'Hermione sorte de sa douche. Avant même qu'il ne commence à observer la pièce encore pleine de cartons, la jeune fille arriva avec une serviette enroulée autour de ses cheveux, ce que Harry compara avec un cornet de glace à l'envers.

« Salut mon brun préféré ! ça va ? Moui, vu ta tête tu dois avoir quelque chose qui te travaille… Ne fais pas attention à mes cheveux et raconte-moi tout ! »

« Désolé 'Mione, je ne peux pas tout te dire mais, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions sur le fonctionnement des drogues moldus… »

_Pourquoi je lui demande ça moi? Je ne devais pas l'oublier l'autre?_

« Y'a pas de problème, répondit la brunette avec un grand sourire, mais j'espère que cela ne te concerne pas parce que sinon tu auras affaire à moi et tes belles petites fesses en prendront un coup! rajouta-t-elle en rigolant. Alors si je me souviens bien, les drogues moldus, comme l'héroïne ou la cocaïne, agissent sur les neurones à Dopamine du circuit de la récompense qui se situe dans le cerveau. Elles provoquent un effet de bien être. Mais au bout d'un moment, il y a une nécessité pour le drogué d'augmenter les doses pour continuer d'avoir le même effet analgésique, mais il faut comprendre qu'une trop grande dose de drogue provoque une overdose qui est suivie dans la plupart des cas, de la mort. »

« Et bien dis-moi, c'est simpa tout ça ! ricana Harry. Il y'a tout de même un moyen de sortir de cette merde, non ? »

_Je peux toujours demander, on sait jamais..._

« Bien sûr mais cela est très difficile car après l'arrêt des prises, les drogués se retrouvent en état de manque très rapidement. Cela se remarque par le fait qu'ils sont stressés, ils transpirent, ils divaguent… L'état de manque est aussi bien physique que psychique. Mais je te rassure, après ces épreuves, les drogués redeviennent maîtres d'eux-mêmes et peuvent de nouveau mener une vie normale, conclut Hermione. Mais bon, une rechute peut toujours être possible... »

« Ok… Il a quand même une chance de s'en sortir… murmura Harry »

« Tu disais ? »

« Non, rien. Je parle tous seul, rigola le brun, et sinon comment ça va toi et Ron ? lança-t-il pour changer de sujet . »

« Bien, bien merci. Ronald est parti en vacances pour le moment, mais on a l'intention de s'installer ensemble dès son retour, annonça la brunette fièrement »

« Hé ben ! Il était temps ! Je pourrais être témoin au mariage ? plaisanta Harry »

« On en est pas encore là ! »

«C'est ce qu'on dit… Bon, écoute, c'est pas que je m'embête à parler mariage avec toi mais, je dois y aller. Je me suis lancé dans le nettoyage de mon appartement et je vais en avoir encore pour un bout de temps donc... je me sauve ! »

« Ok… Tu reviendras me voir ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais te tenir compagnie pendant que Ron n'est pas là, pour à son retour, me faire jeter comme une vieille chaussette… »

« N'importe quoi ! dit Hermione en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de son ami. Tu sais bien que tu es mon meilleur ami et que tu garderas toujours une place importante dans mon cœur ! »

Harry s'avança vers la cheminée tout en prenant une poignée de poudre dans le pot qu'Hermione avait placé exprès à proximité de celle-ci. Il se plaça dans la cheminée tout en souriant à la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'approcha et lui dit sérieusement :

« Si tu avais des problèmes de drogues ou quoi que se soit, tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr idiote ! Tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie pour rien ! Maintenant va t'occuper de tes cheveux au lieu de raconter des conneries ! »

Hermione éclata de rire et couru vers la salle de bain, tout en lui faisant signe de la main.

En un instant, Harry était de nouveau chez lui. Il s'assit sur un canapé pour essayer de synthétiser tout ce qu'Hermione lui avait expliqué sur la drogue.

_En gros, il peut s'en sortir que s'il le veut et qu'il fait des efforts… Hé bien, on est très mal parti ! pensa Harry. Et puis pourquoi je pense encore à ça? Je ne peux rien faire parce que de toute façon, il n'est plus là. Je ne pouvais pas le retenir contre son grès… Oh, et puis merde ! J'arrête de me prendre la tête avec ça ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire déjà ? Ha, oui ! Descendre les poubelles ! _

Le brun attrapa donc les quelques sacs-poubelles qu'il avait préparé dans la cuisine, avant d'aller chez Hermione, et s'avança vers la porte pour les descendre. Il ouvrit la porte quand une grosse masse lui tomba sur les pieds. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit Draco sur ses pieds. Il paraissait endormi. Mais endormi n'était pas le mot. Le blond était couvert de sueur et avait de nombreux tremblements.

« Nom de Dieu ! Draco ! »

Harry lâcha les sacs-poubelles et s'accroupir pour prendre Draco dans ses bras et le porta encore une fois dans son lit.

_A suivre…_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu

Pour le chapitre 4, il faudra attendre un certain temps car je retourne chez ma mère et elle m'interdit l'accès à l'ordinateur… :s Donc je ne sais pas encore trop quand je publierais le 4ème chapitre, Dsl… Mais pour me faire pardonner j'essaierais de le faire plus long !


	4. Sevrage Délicat

**Titre : Sex, Drugs And… Love !**

**Auteur : **Zoprac

**Avertissement:** Si l'idée que 2 hommes peuvent faire autre chose sur un canapé que de regarder un match de foot en buvant de la bière vous dégoûte, merci de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite.

Cette fic parle également de drogues donc si vous avez un problème avec cela ou si vous êtes une petite âme sensible, cette fic n'est malheureusement pas pour vous.

**Disclamer :** Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire.

**Pairing :** Draco et Harry

**Rating :** M ?

**Resumer :** Dernière année à Poudlard. Harry rentre chez lui la tête pleine de questions sur le comportement étrange de Malfoy pendant leur dernier voyage dans le Poudlard express. Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, Harry décide de sortir sans savoir que le blond aux yeux couleurs tempête n'est pas près de sortir de sa tête…

**Note de l'auteur :** Voila enfin le chapitre 4! J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas! J'en profite pour faire un énorme bisou à ma Hachikô pour son anniversaire! (Tu vas avoir 17 ans, t'en as de la chance! ) Et j'espère que tu appréciras la partie de ton rêve que j'ai intégré à ce chapitre... Au faite, les reviews sont toujours les bien venue! Je vais prendre le temps cette semaine d'y répondre, entre 2 interros d'économie (T-T)

_**SEX, DRUGS AND… LOVE !**_

**Chapitre 4 : Sevrage délicat**

Draco était brûlant et déliré sans cesse. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne savait pas du tout quelle attitude adopter avec le blond, ni comment l'aider. Le survivant avait déjà malgrè tout, pris l'initiative de l'attacher au sommier du lit tellement Draco gigotait dans ses délires.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ?_ réfléchit Harry, _Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait devant ma porte d'abord ?_

Mais le brun du interrompre sa réflexion pour reposer toute son attention sur le serpentard qui recommençait à se tordre de douleur.

« Chuuuut Draco, ça va aller… Je suis là, je vais t'aider… » lui murmura Harry dans le creux de l'oreille.

Sa voix avait, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, un effet calmant sur le malade.

_Mais pour que je t'aide, il faudrait d'abord que je sache quoi faire ! Et pourquoi tu es dans cet état !_

Harry décida alors d'essayer de faire descendre la température du blond. Il partit donc dans la cuisine chercher des serviettes et un récipient rempli d'eau relativement fraîche.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Draco avait cessé de gesticuler, mais il avait la respiration saccadée et semblait souffrir. Harry se mit alors à genoux près du lit et trempa une serviette dans l'eau, la plia et la posa délicatement sur le front de Draco. Les gouttes de sueur malsaines furent vite remplacées par des gouttes d'eau fraîches.

Cette tentative de rafraîchissement avait l'air de faire du bien au serpentard. Son visage s'était décrispé et il respirait à peu prés normalement mais il continuait malgré tout à geindre de douleur.

_Voilà, il s'est à peu près calmé ! ouf ! Un peu plus et je pense que je l'aurais emmené à St Mangouste !_

Harry se mit alors à contempler le blond inconscient pendant qu'il continuait ses petites serviettes rafraîchissantes.

Les yeux verts redessinaient chaque courbe du visage maintenant quasiment paisible du blond.

L'arête de son nez, ses pommettes, son front, ses fines lèvres pincées qu'il aurait aimé sentir sur les siennes, puis sa gorge où il aurait tant aimé se perdre… Harry fut alors stoppé dans sa contemplation par une main qui avait réussi à saisir un des siennes. Celle inoccupée qui était resté sur le matelas.

Le regard vert remonta et fut alors capturé par deux prunelles grises quelque peu fatiguée.

« Désolé Potter. Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça, mais tu étais la seule personne vers qui je pouvais me tourner... murmura faiblement Draco. Merci de m'aider. »

La main du serpentard serrait autant qu'elle le pouvait celle d'Harry, puis elle retomba inerte sur le matelas. Mais la main du survivant sentait toujours la pression de celle du blond, et même si désormais elles s'étaient de nouveau fermées, le regard vert était toujours prisonnier des prunelles grises. Harry avait alors compris. Il avait compris qu'il ne serait plus jamais libre. Il resterait à jamais prisonnier de ce regard couleur plomb et de son propriétaire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura le brun, Je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu t'en sortiras , je te le jure ! »

Harry vit les fines lèvres du Serpentard esquisser un sourire maladroit avant que Draco ne sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Comme le blond était de nouceau inconscient, Harry décida de quitter la chambre et de s'installer devant son « ordinateur » en quête d'informations pour soigner Draco qui devait être, d'après les explications d'Hermione, en état de manque.

Au bout de une demi-heure, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé.

Tous les sites disaient la même chose. « ÉTAT DE MANQUE, SYMPTOMES : TREMBLEMENTS, SUEES, DELIRES. »

Harry commençait à perdre patience quand il arriva sur un site muni d'un salon de discussion moldu. Oui, un salon de discuission moldu car le survivant savait que la cocaïne était une drogue moldu et il ne pouvait donc aller que sur les sites moldus. Sur ce site, le salon permettait de discuter avec d'anciens drogués. Plein d'espoir, il entra dans le salon et commença alors à parler de son problème.

-Ryry : Bonjour ! Dsl de vous déranger mais j'ai un ami qui est apparemment (d'après ce que je sais) en état de manque. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Pourriez-vous m'aider ?

Après quelques minutes passées à se ronger le pauvre ongle de son pouce, on lui répondit.

-BlackCrow : Salut toi ! Je comprends que tu sois un peu perdu. C'est dur ce genre de situation. Il a pris quoi comme drogue ?

-Ryry : Il m'a dit qu'il prenait de la cocaïne… Je n'en sais pas plus.

-BlackCrow : Hum… C'est vraiment une belle saloperie ! Je suis passé par là aussi et je peux te dire que la partie la moins facile c'est bien le sevrage !

-Ryry : ça je l'avais remarqué ! J'ai même dû l'attacher au lit pour qui reste à peu près tranquille !

-BlackCrow : Oula, il est bien accro ton pote !

-Ryry : Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ?

-BlackCrow : C'est une épreuve qui ne concerne que lui. Il n'y a pas de remède. Quand tu fais un sevrage, tu es obligé de passer par là. Tu survis grâce à ta détermination à vouloir t'en sortir.

-Ryry : Je ne peux vraiment rien faire ? Je lui ai promis que je l'aiderais !

-BlackCrow : La seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est de rester à côté de lui pour le soutenir, lui parler, l'empêcher de devenir fou quoi !

-Ryry : Oki…. Je vais faire cela du mieux que je peux ! Merci de ton aide !

-BlackCrow : De rien. C'est un peu mon boulot d'aider les jeunes drogués à s'en sortir. Tiens, je te donne mon e-mail si jamais t'as un autre problème avec ton ami.

-Ryry : Merci… Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

-BlackCrow : Je t'ai dit que j'aimais aider les gens alors t'inquiète pas pour tes remerciements et vas t'occuper de ton ami. Il a l'air vraiment mal au point...

Harry se déconnecta sans avant, avoir noter l'e-mail de BlackCrow. Il prit le petit bout de papier et le rangea précieusement dans une boîte pleine de souvenirs. On pouvait y voir une photo de ses parents qui lui faisait des signes de la main, une photo de Ron et Hermione qui lui envoyait des bisous imaginaires ainsi qu'une ribambelle de photos des personnes qui comptaient particulièrement pour lui.

Dans cette boîte, il y avait en plus de ses photos, tous les objets qui étaient importants pour lui ou qui le raccroché à quelqu'un. On pouvait y voir par exemple, toutes les lettres que Sirius lui avait envoyé avant de mourrir lors d'une mission contre les détraqueurs, qui depuis la chute de Voldemort, s'attaqués aux moldus. Ou encore, une cravate vert et argent qu'il avait réussi à piquer dans les vestiaires de Quidditch pendant q'un certain blondinet prenait sa douche.

Il rangea sa boîte à souvenirs et parti voir si Draco aller bien. Il arriva dans la chambre. Tout était calme. Le blond gémissait de temps en temps, mais il avait l'air d'aller à peu près bien.

Le survivant décida d'aller faire quelques courses pendant que le blond était tranquille et il partit donc sur le chemin de traverse avec la poudre de cheminette.

Il revint une heure plus tard, les bras chargés de commissions diverses. Harry venait de passer par la cheminée quand il le vit. Il laissa tomber les paquets sur le sol et se précipita sur Draco qui était à quatre pattes sur le parquet du salon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Tu devrais pas être dans le lit ? Comment t'es tu détaché ? » le questionna Harry.

Le blond tourna son regard désormais injecté de sang vers le survivant. Il lui sourit.

« Ha ! Tu es là Harry ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! Je suis sûr que j'ai laissé tomber un sachet de cocaïne dans ton salon, j'ai déjà regardé un peu partout, mais je ne trouve pas, tu pourrais pas m'aider ? »

Le brun jeta alors un regard autour de lui. Son salon était totalement détruit. La bourre sortait en pagaille des coussins éventrés dans le canapé, la table de salon était renversée, les vases étaient cassés et tous les cadres gisaient à terre.

Draco commençait à s'attaquer au parquet. Il le grattait avec ses ongles comme si celui-ci pouvait disparaître aussi facilement que les cases des jeux à gratter.

« Draco arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu vas t'arracher les ongles ! »

Harry attrapa les mains du blond mais il était déjà trop tard. Elles étaient en sang. Les ongles étaient à moitié arrachés et ses poignets avaient des traces de brûlures. Le survivant pris alors Draco par les épaules et commença à le secouer.

« TU N'AS PLUS DE COCAINE DRACO ! TU N'EN TROUVERA NULLE PART ! REVIENS A TOI! JE T'EN PRIS!»

Le serpentard le regarda abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Puis son regard vira et Harry pu voir une grosse tempête se préparer dans ses prunelles grises.

« C'est toi qui l'a ! C'est toi qui l'as et tu veux tous garder pour toi tous seul ! » lança Draco.

Le blond sauta alors sur Harry et ses deux mains se resserrèrent autour de son cou.

« TU VAS ME LA DONNER OUI ? MA DOSE !DONNE LA MOI ! » Hurla Draco.

Le brun commençait à voir des tâches devant les yeux et à suffoquer. Heureusement qu'il maîtrisait les sortilèges informulés. Il en avait eu besoin lors de sa bataille finale contre Voldemort. Cela lui avait fait gagné quelques minutes précieuses.

_Expelliarmus !_ pensa Harry.

Le blond vola et alla s'étaler quelques centimètres plus loin, inconscient.

_Putin ! Mais il est vraiment malade ! Il a failli me tuer ! Bon, en même temps il n'était pas lui-même… Mais c'est pas une raison par Merlin ! _

Le survivant réfléchit tout en se massant son cou endoloris. Il prit Draco dans ses bras et le porta une nouvelle fois dans son lit.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre, Harry remarqua que les draps qu'il avait utilisés pour l'attacher, étaient déchirés. Il posa alors délicatement Draco sur le lit et partit ranger le bordel que sa tête blonde avait mis chez lui. Une fois terminé, le brun retourna veiller Draco qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Harry passa 2 jours et 2 nuits à surveiller le blond. Il passait ses journées à lui éponger le front avec des serviettes fraîches et ses nuits à lui parler doucement dans le creux de l'oreille pour que Draco évite les mauvais rêves.

Au bout du 2ème jour de veille, Harry remarqua que le serpentard n'avait presque plus de température et ne gémissait plus. Il semblait dormir paisiblement.

_On dirait que c'est enfin fini,_ pensa le brun_, je vais pouvoir enfin me reposer. Mais d'abord un bon bain bien chaud !_

Harry se leva difficilement. Il avait une atroce douleur dans les genoux à force de rester près du lit à croupi. Après s'être étiré, il fila vers la salle de bain. Le bain se mit à couler et la mousse à monter. Le brun se dévêtit et glissa doucement dans le bain.

_Hummmmm, parfait ! Tout simplement parfait ! Trop parfait même !_ rigola Harry. _Je pense que je vais m'endormir._

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, le survivant dormait tranquillement dans son bain. Il fut néanmoins réveillé par une vague qui lui arriva dans le nez. Harry ouvrir les yeux et découvrit la cause de toute cette eau dans ses narines.

« Ça à l'air d'aller mieux on dirait puisque tu arrives à te déplacer jusqu'ici. » dit le brun.

« Oui, merci. Je suis encore un peu dans le pâté, mais ça va à peu près. » lui répondit Draco.

Harry regarda Draco et il sourit. Le Draco qu'il avait devant les yeux n'avait plus rien avoir avec la loque humaine qu'il avait vu gratter son parquet comme un fou. Il vit alors les lèvres de Draco remuer sans qu'il entende pour autant ce que le blond lui disait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes tout seul dans ton coin ? »

« Je voulais juste te remercier. Sans toi je serais sans doute mort dans la rue. Merci »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Draco venait de le remercier ? Cette expérience de drogues et de prostitution avait sans nulle doute métamorphoser le serpentard.

Tout d'un coup Draco murmura faiblement une autre phrase que le brun ne comprit toujours pas.

« Mais parle plus fort, je n'entends rien ! » rigola le jeune garçon.

Le blond se mit alors à regarder ses mains dont la peau au bout des doigts commençait à plisser.

« Tu sais, je dois te dire quelque chose depuis longtemps Harry mais, je n'ai jamais osé.Aujourd'hui tout est different. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et cette chose s'est renforcée. Je ne peux plus faire comme si elle n'existait pas."

Draco marqua un pause. Il semblait réfléchir à la façon de formuler sa phrase.

"Tu vois Harry, les dessins que mes parents ont trouvé dans ma chambre, ce n'étaient pas n'importe quel dessin de mec. C'était un dessin du mec dont je suis amoureux et cette personne, c'est toi Harry. »

Le brun n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Le geôlier de son cœur partagé les mêmes sentiments que lui ! Cet emprisonnement avait du bon en fin de compte. Il se rapprocha alors doucement du blond et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son menton. Il attendit quelques instants avant de s'emparer de cette bouche qu'il désirait depuis un bout de temps. Ce baiser fut chaste et plien de tendresse. Après sans dire un mot, Harry tourna Draco et lui lava le dos délicatement avec du gel douche parfumé à la vanille et Draco en fit de même.

Le brun sortit le premier du bain et aida Draco qui vacillait encore un peu sur ses jambes. Quand ils arrivèrent au lit, Harry se laissa tomber tandis que le seprentard prenait tranquillement place sous les draps.

Le blond mourrait d'envi qu'Harry le prenne dans ses bras mais il avait peur de le déranger. Ce regard plein d'envi ne resta pas longtemps inaperçu.

« Reste pas dans ton coin ! Viens là. » dit le survivant en tapotant l'oreiller à côté de lui.

Le serpentard se rapprocha alors timidement du brun et posa sa tête sur le torse de celui-ci. Harry passa alors sa main dans les cheveux argentés. Il sentit presque Draco ronronner sous cette caresse. Il était heureux d'être avec son ange déchu. Heureux mais exténué ! Harry s'endormit donc rapidement avec un petit sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Il fut suivi de près par Draco qui lui dormit d'un sommeil sans cauchemar ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

_A suivre…_

Le chapitre 5 est en cours délaboration... Si j'ai assez de temps il sera publié avant la fin de semaine! Mais bon tous dépend de mon boulot et d'une petite chose appelée inspiration!


	5. Une Nouvelle Amitié

**Titre :** Sex, Drugs And… Love !

**Auteur :** Zoprac

**Avertissement:** Si l'idée que 2 hommes peuvent faire autre chose sur un canapé que de regarder un match de foot vous dégoûte, merci de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite.

Cette fic parle également de drogues donc si vous avez un problème avec cela ou si vous êtes une petite âme sensible, cette fic n'est malheureusement pas pour vous.

**Disclamer :** Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire qui sort de ma petite tête! . 

**Pairing :** Draco et Harry

**Rating :** M ?

**Resumer :** Dernière année à Poudlard. Harry rentre chez lui la tête pleine de questions sur le comportement étrange de Malfoy pendant leur dernier voyage dans le Poudlard express. Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, Harry décide de sortir sans savoir que le blond aux yeux couleurs tempête n'est pas près de sortir de sa tête…

**Note de l'auteur :**Enfin le 5ème Chapitre! Pfiou! J'y suis quand même arrivée! Je m'excuse pour ce retard... Je ne le ferais plus! Promis! (Enfin je vais essayer:S) En tout cas gros bisous à ma petite hachikô ainsi qu'à Levania (encore une fois je suis trop contente pour toi! ) Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous désevra pas... Bonne lecture!

_**SEX, DRUGS AND… LOVE !**_

**__**

**Chapitre 5 : Une Nouvelle Amitié**

Le soleil passa timidement ses rayons à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Il venait réveiller les deux corps enlacés. Harry, face à cette chaleur soudaine, entrouvrit un de ses yeux verts, et fit un effort considérable pour ouvrir le deuxième. Après quelques minutes passées à voir des points noirs danser devant ses yeux, celui-ci se mit en quête de ses lunettes. Il tendit la main droite et les trouva à leur place habituelle sur la table de chevet.

Une fois les lunettes sur le bout de son nez, le brun observa le corps qui était sur lui. Draco avait désormais ses 2 bras entourés autour de la taille d'Harry et il se servait du torse de celui-ci comme oreiller.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon plus vieux fantasme est entrain de se réaliser !_

Le jeune homme passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Draco, comme la veille, recommença alors à ronronner.

_On dirait presque un chat ! Il est tellement beau quand il dort… _

Harry se perdit alors quelques minutes dans la contemplation du blond. Il était sur son nuage avec son ange. Le brun avait du mal à réaliser cela. Il avait désormais une liaison directe avec l'Eden ! Un sourire de béatitude se dessina sur le visage d'Harry.

Mais le réveil sur la table de chevet l'arracha à sa rêverie.

L'heure tournait et il ne pouvait pas rester toute la journée au lit.

Il entreprit alors de déplacer délicatement les bras et la tête du blond sur le côté gauche du matelas. Draco dormait tellement bien qu'il ne se réveilla même pas.

Le brun se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Mais à peine avait-il commencé à regarder dans le frigo ce qu'il y avait, qu'il entendit des petits sanglots venir de la chambre.

Sans attendre, le jeune homme se précipita vers celle-ci et découvrit Draco recroquevillé sur lui-même entrain de pleurer. Le survivant s'approcha doucement de son ange quand il s'aperçut qu'entre 2 sanglots, celui-ci murmurait son prénom. Harry s'assit donc sur le bord du lit et prit doucement le blond dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur de froisser ses ailes invisibles, mais que lui voyait parfaitement.

« Je suis là Draco… Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité ici alors ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. » lui murmura Harry.

Le blond se blottit alors contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Comme si il venait de prendre du Prozac ou un autre anti-dépresseur moldus, le serpentard redvint calme en quelques secondes..

C'est alors qu'il se mit à raconter d'une voix tremblante son cauchemar.

« On était tous les 2 dans un pré. Tu étais assis contre un arbre et tu lisais tranquillement un livre. J'étais allongé la tête sur tes jambes et tu me regardais en rigolant. Je me sentais tellement heureux et apaisé que j'aurais pu rester ainsi toute ma vie. Mais d'un coup, il y eu un grand froid et ma tête s'est cognée contre le sol. Tu avais disparu. Les pages de ton livre volées au vent et moi j'étais seul… Tout seul… »

« Tu ne seras plus jamais seul Draco, désormais je suis là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas… »

Le serpentard releva sa tête et embrassa Harry. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis le brun sourit.

« Bon maintenant que tu as raconté tes petits soucis à Tonton Ryry, on vas pouvoir aller déjeuner ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous les 2 de rire et partirent main dans la main en direction de la cuisine.

Quelques tartines plus tard, le brun se souvint de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un.

« Merde ! Attends 30 secondes, je dois envoyer un mail. »

Et c'est plein de marmelade autour de la bouche qu'Harry attrapa sa boîte à souvenir, sorti l'adresse de BlackCrow, se décida enfin entre deux de passer par la cuisine pour s'essuyer la bouche, et se connecta sur son « ordinateur »

Il était entrain de rédiger le message quand Draco s'approcha et commença à regarder au-dessus de son épaule.

« Tu écris à qui ? »

« A quelqu'un qui m'a aidé. »

« Tu l'as rencontré où ? »

« Sur MagicWorldNet »

« Vous avez … Une bonne relation ? »

« Putin ! T'étais Aurore dans une vie antérieure ou quoi ? C'est un interrogatoire Monsieur ? »

Mais Harry vit tout de suite qu'il venait de faire une boulette. Une grosse boulette.

« T'AS QUELQUE CHOSE A ME CACHER ? C'EST POUR CA QUE TU ESQUIVES MES QUESTIONS ? ALLEZ AVOUE ! TU TE LE TAPES DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ? »

Le brun était sidéré par la réaction du serpentard. Mais le fait qu'il ne réponde pas ne fit qu'empirer les doutes de Draco.

« ALORS C'EST CA ! ET MOI JE SUIS LA JUSTE POUR TE DIVERTIR ! »

Le blond recommença alors à tout détruire. Il avait déjà cassé toute la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner et maintenant s'attaquait à celle qui était à l'intérieur des placards.

Harry arriva alors derrière lui, le ceintura de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

Draco se débattait comme un beau diable, mais il avait beaucoup maigri et le brun le maîtrisait sans peine.

« LACHE MOI MAIS LACHE MOI JE TE DIS ! » hurlait le blond entre ses larmes de rage.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes, épuisé, il se calma. Le serpentard ressemblait vaguement à un pantin désarticulé soutenu par son marionnettiste.

Mais d'un coup la marionnette reprit vie et se retourna vers Harry pour enfouillir son visage dans le cou de celui-ci.

« Excuse-moi… Excuse-moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Tout s'est enchaîné dans ma tête et la peur s'est emparée de moi. Je suis vraiment désolé… »

« Ce gars, si c'est un gars, je l'ai rencontré sur un chat d'anciens drogués, lui répondit simplement Harry. Il m'a juste expliqué la période que tu traversais et comment t'aider. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit-il dans un sourire, tes crises me permettent de faire du tri dans mon bordel. Tu m'aides à réparer par contre ? »

En moins de deux, la cuisine fut rangée et la vaisselle réparée. Draco parti prendre sa douche pendant que le brun finissait son mail. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir aux crises du blond qui, d'après lui devait être liées à son manque de drogue. Il demanda donc conseil à BlackCrow.

_Pourvu qu'il me réponde rapidement, je n'ai pas envi de refaire le même genre de gaffe que tout à l'heure !_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

' Cher Ryry,

Ton ami doit surment faire des crises d'angoisse qui comme tu l'avais deviné sont évidemment liées à son manque de drogue.

Je te propose de me rencontrer dès que tu le veux. J'ai plusieurs choses à te montrer et à t'expliquer.

En espérant une réponse positive,

Bonne journée !

Black Crow '

_Bien sûr que ma réponse est positive ! Je suis complètement perdu sur ce coup-là ! Mais est-ce que je peux le laisser seul ? S'il nous refait une crise…_

Après une longue réflexion, il se décida à répondre à BlackCrow. Il irait à ce rendez-vous. C'était important pour la survie de leur relation. Harry savait très bien qu'il finirait par perdre patience. Et il ne voulait pas cela. Il voulait aider son ange pour que ses ailes soient de nouveau blanches et étincelantes.

Le brun se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain. Il passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et sentit un nuage de buée sur son visage.

« Draco je vais faire quelques courses. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu peux te servir dans l'armoire pour les fringues. À tout de suite ! »

Harry changea de tee-shirt, mit son blouson en cuire qui avait désormais l'odeur du blond, jeta un coup d'œil sur son « ordinateur » pour voir que BlackCrow lui avait donné rendez-vous en face de l'église St Joseph et parti en courant pour ne pas faire attendre son ami.

°0°0°0°0°

Devant l'église, il n'y avait qu'une jeune fille brune avec des yeux noisette. Le survivant s'approcha d'elle. Après tout il ne savait pas si BlackCrow était une fille ou un garçon !

« Bonjour, j'attends quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré sur Internet… »

« Oui, mais c'est plutôt moi qui t'attends Ryry ! »

La jeune fille lui fit un immense sourire et Harry vit briller ses 2 yeux noisette.

« Harry Potter » dit le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

« Julie, juste Julie. Et si on allait boire un café pour discuter ? Je connais un endroit sympa si ça te dit. »

« C'est parti ! »

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un bar où l'on pouvait lire « Le Privilège ». Un autocollant du drapeau gay était collé sur une des vitres.

« J'espère que tu n'as rien contre les homosexuels. »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il n'y a pas de raisons vu que j'en suis moi-même un. » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

« C'est parfait alors ! » dit Julie en rigolant.

Le jeune homme remarqua alors que quand elle riait, 2 petites fossettes apparaissaient juste au-dessus de ses joues, ce qui lui donnait un air enfantin.

Il avait du mal à croire que cette jeune fille si pleine de vie pouvait être BlackCrow, l'ex-drogué. Mais comme il avait souvent entendu dire, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences !

Une fois la commande passée, Harry commença à se demander s'il avait bien fait de venir.

« Alors ton ami fait des crises d'après ce que tu m'as dit. »

« Oui, elles sont même très violentes. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des montées d'angoisse, et comme son nom l'indique, ton ami angoisse et va même jusqu'à devenir parano. Mais elles passent assez rapidement en général. Une fois que la personne se sent en confiance, la crise s'arrête. »

« Dis Julie, désolé de te poser cette question mais comment sais-tu tout cela ? Tu donnes une image si enfantine et pure que j'ai du mal à m'imaginer qu'un jour tu ai pu te droguer. »

Julie attrapa sa tasse et le porta doucement à ses lèvres. Elle avait le regard dans le vide. La jeune fille semblait se remémorer un souvenir qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… »

À ces mots, la jolie brune redescendit sur terre.

« Y'a pas de problème ! J'ai juste encore un peu de mal à en parler, mais je vais te confier ma petite histoire. » dit elle tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

« C'était il y a 2 ans. J'étais encore au lycée. J'étais avec ma meilleure amie, Amandine. On avait toutes les deux des problèmes avec nos parents et pour échapper à notre enfer, on a commencé par un joint de temps en temps puis on est vite monté au cran supérieur. Cocaïne, héroïne, exctasy, tout nous convenait. Les doses étaient de plus en plus élevées et fréquentes. Nos vies étaient guidées par la drogue. Puis un jour, je suis rentrée un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Amandine m'attendait pour notre prise habituelle. Mais elle n'a pas su patienter. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte de l'appartement, elle était morte. Une overdose. »

Julie bue une gorgée de café qui avait l'air d'avoir du mal à passer. Puis elle noya son regard dans le liquide brun.

« Je me souviendrais à jamais de son visage. Elle avait les yeux ouverts vides, et dans un de ses bras trônait fièrement la seringue qui l'avait tuée. J'ai porté son deuil pendant tout le temps où je suis restée en centre de désintoxication. Et pour que Dieu me pardonne de ne pas être rentré plus tôt, je suis devenu aide dans un centre de désintox et j'aide les jeunes qui en ont besoin. »

Harry était sidéré. Comment cette jeune fille pleine de vie pouvait avoir vu sa meilleure amie mourir ?

« Mais bon, cela m'a permis de réaliser l'importance que la drogue avait pris dans ma vie… »

C'est alors que Julie remit son masque de gaîté et enferma sa tristesse tout au fond de son cœur. Elle redressa la tête en souriant.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait peur. Je voulais t'emmener voir mon lieu de travail mais peut-être que maintenant cela t'effraie… »dit la brune avec un air malicieux.

_Je veux vraiment voir ce monde… Peut-être qu'ainsi je pourrais mieux géré notre relation avec Draco. _

Harry planta alors ses yeux dans les 2 pupilles noisette.

« Laisse-moi juste le temps de prévenir mon ami et on est parti ! » lui sourit le jeune homme.

Le brun se leva et prit la direction de la cour qui menait aux toilettes situées derrière le bar. Il émit un long sifflement. Au bout de quelques minutes Edwidge arriva et se posa délicatement sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Une serviette du café glissa rapidement à la patte de la chouette. Elle contenait un petit mot pour Draco qui indiquait que Harry avait rencontré une amie, qu'ils allaient boire un verre avec elle et par conséquent rentrerait plus tard.

Le jeune homme regarda pendant un moment la tâche blanche diminuer dans le ciel. Il se demandait si laisser Draco seul était une bonne idée…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait rejoint Julie dans le bar. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

« C'est bon ? On peut y aller ? »

D'un pas décidé, il suivit la jeune fille qui le mené dans un monde qui lui été totalement inconnu.

_A suivre…_

(Hum, petit baiser du matin. Espérons que les sorciers ne sentent pas de la bouche le matin sinon cette scène va perdre tout son romantisme:s)

Alors bon à jeter? A vous de me le dire!


	6. A la découverte d'un nouveau monde

**Titre :** Sex, Drugs And… Love !

**Auteur :** Zoprac

**Avertissement:** Si l'idée que 2 hommes peuvent faire autre chose sur un canapé que de regarder un match de foot vous dégoûte, merci de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite.

Cette fic parle également de drogues donc si vous avez un problème avec cela ou si vous êtes une petite âme sensible, cette fic n'est malheureusement pas pour vous.

**Disclamer :** Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire qui sort de ma petite tête! .

**Pairing :** Draco et Harry

**Rating :** M ?

**Resumer :** Dernière année à Poudlard. Harry rentre chez lui la tête pleine de questions sur le comportement étrange de Malfoy pendant leur dernier voyage dans le Poudlard express. Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, Harry décide de sortir sans savoir que le blond aux yeux couleurs tempête n'est pas près de sortir de sa tête…

**Note de l'auteur :**Et un chapitre 6, un! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publié le 6ème chapitre avant mais un bac blanc prends beaucoup de temps! (T-T) Mais j'ai quand même tenu à publier ce chapitre avant les fêtes de fin d'année! Et comme d'habitude gros bisoux à Hachi et à ma petite levania (Je suis un peux naze donc veuillez excuser les fautes svp ('-- ))

Bonne lecture!

_**SEX, DRUGS AND… LOVE !**_

****

**Chapitre 5 :A la découverte d'un nouveau monde**

Après un long trajet en taxi, Harry et Julie arrivèrent au centre de désintoxication de Londres. Le jeune homme était anxieux. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. La présence de sa nouvelle amie le rassurait mais cela n'empêchait pas le brun de s'imaginer des scènes abracadabrantes!

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment après avoir traversé un petit parc rempli de jeunes gens qui discutaient entre eux.

«Bon, ne t'imagines pas que ce que tu vas voir est le véritable aspect de ce centre. Tu ne verras que le dessus du masque. Les plus malades ne sortent pas et restent cloîtrés dans leur chambre jusqu'à ce que leur état s'améliore. Les gens ici ne veulent pas de pitié. Ils veulent se débrouiller seuls mais généralement, ils ont besoin d'être entouré et que l'on s'occupe d'eux pour pouvoir guérir.» dit Julie.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris. Le jeune homme voulait en voir le plus possible pour pouvoir enfin savoir comment se comporter avec Draco.

Julie poussa la grande porte d'entrée doucement. Le hall fut alors rempli de cris de joie.

«Hey! Julie t'es revenu de ton rendez-vous secret?» rigola un jeune homme blond.

«Alors, c'était bien?» questionna un autre.

Le brouhaha était terrible. C'était tout sauf à quoi s'attendait Harry!

«Du calme, du calme! Je vous l'ai ramené mon fameux rendez-vous...»

La jeune fille se poussa et laissa apparaître Harry qui jusqu'à présent, se tenait derrière elle.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent et le brun ne pût s'empêchait de rougir.

«Il est mignon!» chuchota une fille aux cheveux bleus à sa voisine.

« Malheureusement pour toi, Gabriel, ce jeune homme est gay...» dit Julie en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

«Hum... Alors je peux avoir ma chance...»

Un brun avec un tee-shirt d'un rose provoquant, s'approcha alors de Harry avec un regard et une démarche féline. Mais Julie s'interposa.

«Qui t'a dit qu'il était libre? Notre cher ami a déjà quelqu'un qui l'attend chez lui. Il est juste venu pour apprendre à connaître notre monde...»

«Il n'y a rien à savoir, nous ne sommes pas de bêtes de cirque...»

Harry tourna la tête pour voir d'où venait cette réplique et son regard tomba sur une jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux blonds bouclés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. De grandes cernes se dessinaient sous ses beaux yeux bleus mais cela n'empêchait pas le brun de prendre une douche froide lorsqu'il croisa ces deux sphères glacées.

«June, garde tes sarcasmes pour toi! Harry est ici pour en apprendre plus sur la drogue afin d'aider un ami!» répliqua Julie.

La dénommé June lança un regard méprisant à la brunette et disparue derrière une porte. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, cette jeune fille intriguait beaucoup Harry. Elle se cachait derrière un masque de froideur qui lui évitait d'être blessée.

_Tiens on dirait quelqu'un que je connais..._ sourit le jeune homme en pensant à son ange.

Cette pensée lui rappela que Draco était seul dans l'appartement.

«C'est pas que je ne veux pas rester mais j'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon ami... Il en est encore au stade du sevrage et cela fait un bout de temps que je suis parti...»

Encore une fois les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme.

«Moui, c'est vrai que c'est pas terrible, répondit la fille aux cheveux bleu, tu ferais mieux d'y retourné et j'espère pour toi qu'il n'aura pas fait de bêtises parce que je peux te dire que pendant cette période, on est plus trop maître de ce que l'on fait...»

Cette réponse ne fit que faire grandir la peur que Harry avait commencé à ressentir. La sensation familière de milliers de papillons se débattant dans son ventre ne fit qu'empirer.

«Allez vas-y! L'angoisse se lit sur ton visage mon chéri..., dit le brun au tee-shirt rose, mais n'oublie pas de revenir nous voir. On te dira tout ce que tu veux savoir! Je t'attendrais avec impatience...»

«Laisse ce pauvre garçon tranquille Romain! Il ne va plus oser venir! Allez file Harry!»

«Merci Julie, je reviendrais apprendre à vous connaître mais là, je n'ai pas trop le temps désolé. A bientôt!»

Le jeune homme fit un petit signe de la main et parti en courant. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit désert pour transplaner. Au détour d'une ruelle relativement calme, il se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement. En rentrant dans celui-ci, il aperçut un petit mot sur la table de la salle à manger.

«Je t'ai attendu et comme tu ne rentrais pas, je suis parti faire un tour. C'était ça ou je pétais un câble dans ton appartement! Je suis au parc. Je t'attends...

Draco »

Suite à cette lecture, Harry tourna les talons et se mit à courir en direction du parc pour enfants.

_Quelle idée d'aller se balader à 8h du soir! Enfin on en profitera pour s'acheter de quoi manger parce que je crois bien que le frigo est vide..._

Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme aperçut son ange assis sur une balançoire. Il s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

«Salut toi! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure?» murmura le brun dans l'oreille de Draco.

«Je t'attendais... Je me suis ennuyé sans toi tu sais? Je me suis retrouvé tout seul avec moi même... c'était plutôt... effrayant!»

Le brun répondit avec un petit bisou sur la joue de son ange. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul mais, la curiosité et l'envie d'apprendre avaient été plus fortes. Même s'il n'avait pas eut le temps de discuter ni de connaître les jeunes qu'il avait vu, cette ambiance lui avait redonné espoir! Même après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, ces personnes souriraient et rigolaient.

Harry glissa ses mains dans les poches du jean de Draco pour y trouver de la chaleur mais il trouva autre chose.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» questionna le brun en observant le petit sachet plastique dans lequel on pouvait voir des résidus de poudre blanche.

Draco s'empressa de reprendre le sachet et de l'enfouir dans sa poche.

« Surement un reste d'il y a quelque temps. Mais maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance. Le blond se leva et planta son regard dans celui d'Harry.

«Maintenant, je t'ai toi.»

Le survivant sentit alors les lèvres de son ange se presser sur les siennes. Comment avait-il pu passer la journée en se passant de cette sensation?

Le baiser s'approfondit et les mains s'égarèrent sous les tee-shirts des deux jeunes hommes. L'arrivée bruyante d'un jogger mit fin à leur petit moment de bonheur.

«Désolé, j'ai glissé sur une branche» dit celui-ci avec un air penaud, et il disparu en un éclair.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent un instant avec une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux puis explosèrent de rire.

« Y'a vraiment des boulets par ici ! » dit le brun en essuyant les larmes de joie qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Je te le fait pas dire ! »

Et s'est main dans la main que les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent à l'appartement.

0o0o0o0o0o0

« C'est moi qui prend ma douche en premier ! » cria Draco à Harry en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être gamin ! _pensa le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le brun s'allongea sur le lit, passa ses deux mains derrière sa tête et contempla quelques instants le plafond perdu dans ses pensées.

_C'était une journée riche en émotions ! Rencontrer tous ce petit monde m'a fatigué… Mais c'est décidé ! Demain je lance Draco sur les petites annonces pour qu'il se trouve un job et moi je file voir Julie ! Je m'en veux de les avoir laissée en plant comme ça…Je pourrais…. Je pourrais… Leur poser… Toutes mes questions…_

« Hum… Je suis là. La salle de bain est libre si tu …. »

Le blond se tourna vers Harry qui s'était endormi. Délicatement, il déshabilla sa Némésis et le glissa sous les couvertures. Après avoir bordé le brun, le jeune homme alla se nicher dans le creux qui s'était formé quand le survivant avait roulé sur le coté.

Maintenant Draco était au chaud contre le garçon qu'il aimait et il se sentait bien. Mais d'un coup les questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit.

_Ce garçon que tu aimes tant, où a-t-il passé l'après-midi ?_

_Il m'a dit qu'il était chez un ami…_

_Moui, et tu ne trouves pas qu'il est plutôt fatigué pour quelqu'un qui a juste était rendre visite à un ami ?_

_Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Va-t'en !_

_Mais Draco, tu sais très bien ce que tu dois faire pour que je m'en aille…_

Oui, le blond le savait très bien …C'était une sensation trop familière pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette chose. Il voulait de nouveau se sentir bien et ne plus penser. Oublier ses problèmes pour se noyer dans des émotions nouvelles.

Doucement, il sortit du lit et envoya un hibou. Son dealer devrait être rentré de son voyage maintenant. Si seulement ce gars avait été là quand Harry avait jeté sa cocaïne dans les toilettes ! Il aurait était lui demander une avance et le brun n'aurait plus jamais entendu parler de lui !

Mais maintenant, Harry faisait désormais parti de drogues dures que le blond consommait.

Draco finit la lettre et l'envoya. Il ne voulait plus embêter le brun. Le jeune homme passerait donc tout cela sous silence et ils pourraient vivre à deux heureux, sans problèmes.

C'est sur cette pensée calme et rassurante que le blond s'endormit niché dans le croissant de lune que dessinait le corps d'Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0

« Allez debout paresseux ! J'ai quelques choses à te montrer avant de partir ! »

Draco se risqua à ouvrir un œil et il aperçut bien se qu'il redoutait : un Harry en peine forme qui voulait le tirer du lit !

Le jeune homme rabattit la couverture sur sa tête.

« Mais pourquoi tu es debout si tôt ! On a rien à faire on est en vacances je te rappelle ! » dit le blond caché sous la couette.

« Déjà, je te signale que nous avons finis nos études donc nous ne pouvons pas être en vacances, et ensuite, je vais pas t'entretenir toute ma vie gros flémard ! Conclusion : tu dois te trouver un job ! » murmura Harry à la couette mouvante.

Le blond sorti, à regrets, sa tête des couvertures. Il regarda le brun avec un air de chien battu.

« Tu es sûr que je dois travailler ? »

Pour toutes réponses, le survivant lui lança la « Gazette Du Sorcier » sur le lit. Draco fit la moue. Mais l'autre jeune homme ne démordait pas.

« Tu dois te trouver un boulot ! En plus cela t'aidera à te réintégrer dans la société ! Tu n'en tireras que du bénéfique ! »

Le serpentard prit le journal dans ses mains et commença à le feuilleter.

« Ok je vais jeter un coup d'œil… Mais je te promets rien ! »

Harry lui attrapa la tête et lui fit un bisou sur le haut du front. Puis un deuxième sur le bout du nez et il termina en capturant les lèvres de son ange.

Puis il se redressa tout content.

« Bon je vais faire un tour ! On se voit ce soir j'espère que tu auras trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ! »

En partant, il ne vit pas que Draco le singer. Mais le visage de celui-ci commença rapidement à se décomposer et doucement quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pendant qu'il regardait son amour partir.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry venait de traverser le parc qui menait au centre de désintoxication. En arrivant devant la porte verte, il prit une grande inspiration, et entra.

Il observa quelques instants autour de lui puis il reconnut la jeune fille qui se tenait au fond du hall. Il se dirigea alors vers la fille aux cheveux bleus qui, s'il se souvenait bien, s'appelait Gabriel.

« Excuse-moi mais, tu ne saurais pas où je peux trouver Julie ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Hum, désolé mais aujourd'hui tous le monde est parti faire une sortie randonné dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. » répondit Gabriel.

Le survivant la regarda d'un air étonné.

«Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! rigola la jeune fille, Je vais t'expliquer. Tu vois les activités physiques sont un bon moyen de penser à autre chose. Quand tu y vas, tu te vides la tête, tu oublis quelques instants qui tu es et ce que tu fais là. C'est très relaxant. » conclut-elle.

« Donc je ne peux parler avec personne aujourd'hui ? »

« Non désolé… Je suis restée ici juste parce que ma famille vient me rendre visite aujourd'hui, sinon je serais partie avec eux ! »

« Bon je reviendrais alors… »

Gabriel lui adressa un grand sourire et partie guetter ses parents par la fenêtre du hall.

Harry était déçu. Il avait réussit à venir et personne n'était là… Le jeune homme se dirigea donc vers la sortie quand il aperçut deux yeux qui l'observaient. Il se retourna et vit June assise dans un fauteuil près des escaliers qui menaient aux chambres des pensionnaires du centre.

« Toi non plus tu ne participe pas à la randonnée ? » lui demanda gentiment le gryffondor.

La jeune fille détourna le regard et s'enfuit à l'étage.

_Elle est vraiment étrange… Je me demande ce qu'elle peut cacher pour fuir les gens comme ça… _

Le survivant sorti du hall, se cacha derrière un buisson et transplana. Il arriva dans son appartement. La cuisine était pleine de vaisselle sale. Le jeune homme en conclut donc que Draco venait juste de se lever et qu'il devait être dans la chambre entrain de s'habiller.

« Et moi qui pensait que les Malfoy étaient des personnes qui n'aimaient pas le désordre et la paresse ! » soupira Harry.

Il allait partir rejoindre son ange dans la chambre, quand un petit sachet attira son attention. Il s'approcha et attrapa le plastique. Le jeune homme approcha celui-ci de son visage pour mieux l'observer. C'était bien le même genre de sachet que celui qu'il avait trouvé dans la poche de Draco à la différence que, celui qu'il tenait dans la main était rempli de poudre blanche !

Le survivant ne se retourna même pas quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

« Harry ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas parti pour la journée ? »

_A suivre..._

Voila j'espere que ça vous à plu Je voulais dire que je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre aux reviews mais elles me font quand même plaisir et se sont elles qui me redonne un coup de fouet quand j'ai la flemme... A bientôt!


	7. Mauvaises idées

**Titre :** Sex, Drugs And… Love !

**Auteur :** Zoprac

**Avertissement:** Si l'idée que 2 hommes peuvent faire autre chose sur un canapé que de regarder un match de foot vous dégoûte, merci de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite.

Cette fic parle également de drogues donc si vous avez un problème avec cela ou si vous êtes une petite âme sensible, cette fic n'est malheureusement pas pour vous.

**Disclamer :** Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire qui sort de ma petite tête! .

**Pairing :** Draco et Harry

**Rating :** M ?

**Resumer :** Dernière année à Poudlard. Harry rentre chez lui la tête pleine de questions sur le comportement étrange de Malfoy pendant leur dernier voyage dans le Poudlard express. Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, Harry décide de sortir sans savoir que le blond aux yeux couleurs tempête n'est pas près de sortir de sa tête…

**Note de l'auteur :**Attention les yeux! J'ai enfin fini ce 7ème chapitre! Rah, je suis contente! D Bon alors, je m'excuse pour les fautes et puis surtout pour le retard... Je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour le 8ème chapitre, et puis comme c'est bientôt les vacances, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème...

Au faite, Bon Anniversaire Levania! Ce chapitre est un peu ton cadeau d'anniveraire! Je voulais à tout pris le finir pour aujourd'hui. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il te plaira!

Bonne lecture à tous!

_**SEX, DRUGS AND… LOVE !**_

**Chapitre 7 : Mauvaises idées**

A présent, Harry serrait si fort le petit sachet en plastique que celui-ci avait disparu dans le creux de sa paume. Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne lui venait à l'esprit.Le jeune homme était complètement perdu tellement le chaos régnait dans son esprit.

Il releva la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco. Lui.

Le survivant lui avait accordé sa confiance, son amour... Il lui aurait même sans doute, donné sa vie si le serpentard l'avait voulu.

Et lui, l'ange blond aux ails invisibles, il avait piétiné tout cela sans scrupule...

À ces pensées, le brun fut saisi de nausée. Il détourna la tête et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

Il lui fallait de l'air. Beaucoup d'air.

« Harry attends! Je vais t'expliquer s'il te plaît... » supplia le blond en voyant le jeune homme partir.

Mais son souhait se termina en sanglots. La porte venait de claquer. Le griffondor était parti.

Draco se retrouvait de nouveau seul dans l'appartement.

Celui-ci glissa alors lentement vers le sol, le dos appuyé contre la porte de la chambre.

Seul, encore.

Pourquoi tous ce qui lui arrivait de bien se finissait toujours comme cela?

Le blond était à présent totalement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il sentait désormais, les gouttes salées qui glissaient sur ses joues pour trouver le chemin de sa bouche.

_Tu vois petit dragon, tu finiras toujours tout seul... C'est comme cela tu ne peux rien y faire!_

_Tais-toi... Tais-toi... TAIS-TOI!!!_

Tout en murmurant contre lui-même, le jeune homme commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière doucement. Cela lui rappelait sa mère.

Quand il était petit et qu'il avait un gros chagrin, elle le berçait comme cela en lui chantant une berceuse. Ce souvenir le calma. Il pouvait désormais presque sentir le parfum de sa mère dans ses narines. Puis, fatigué d'avoir pleuré, il s'endormit à même le sol, perdu dans un sommeil sans rêve.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry sortit en courant de l'appartement, il dévala les escaliers et alla vomir derrière une poubelle. Une fois ses nausées disparues, il chercha à remettre en place le puzzle que formait ses pensées.

_Il a osé... Il l'a fait... Putain! Il l'a fait!!!_

Assis près de la poubelle, le brun se tenait le visage dans les mains et laissait doucement couler sa tristesse.

_Comment a-t-il pu faire ça? Non, ne n'est pas possible... Je suis en plein cauchemar!_

En ouvrant les doigts qui recouvraient son visage, le jeune homme aperçut à travers le voile de larmes qui couvrait ses yeux émeraude, le sachet qui avait tout détruit.

Le seul responsable.

Il pris le plastique dans sa main et se mis à l'observer longuement.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si intéressant dans cette poudre blanche? Qu'on lui explique!

Il devait parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui pourrait lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Quelqu'un qui connaissait cela. Une adepte. Et justement , il connaissait une personne qui remplissait tous les critères.

_Vite, vite, une cabine téléphonique s'il vous plaît!_

Harry se releva, essuya les quelques larmes qui restaient dans le coin de ses yeux du revers de la main et se mit en quête d'un moyen d'appeler Julie.

Quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait une vieille cabine téléphonique rouge, comme on en voit si souvent dans les rues de Londres.

Le jeune homme se précipita à l'intérieure de la cabine rouge.

Puis d'un coup, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le numéro du centre de désintoxication.

_Merde ! On dirait que le sort s'acharne sur moi ! Réfléchi Harry et trouve une solution bordel ! _

Comment pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie puisqu'il n'était pas à l'école…

_Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Je suis diplômé ! Je peux donc désormais me servir de la magie à n'importe quel moment ! Il me suffit donc d'ensorceler le téléphone et j'aurais le numéro du centre ! _

Après quelques tentatives, Harry réussit à être en ligne avec le centre de désintoxication. Mais personne ne décrochait.

_Décroche Julie ! Décroche… Décroche… S'il te plait… _

Clic.

« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie du centre de désintoxication. Je m'appelle Julie, mais je ne suis pas là pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip. Et n'oubliait pas de me laisser vos coordonnées. À bientôt ! »

_Décidemment, on dirait que Merlin ne veut pas m'aider. _

« Bonjour Julie, c'est Harry. Voilà je t'appelais parce que j'ai eu un petit problème avec mon ami. Tu sais celui qui essayait d'arrêter la drogue…

_Celui qui as piétiné mon cœur, tu vois qui… _

Non, en fait, ce n'est pas un petit problème… Je dirais plutôt que je suis un peu au bord du gouffre… J'ai vraiment besoin de parler. Est-ce que tu auras un peu de temps pour moi-même si je ne me drogue pas ?

_Je fais de l'humour dans un moment pareil ? C'est pitoyable… _

Donc je t'attends dans le parc près de la Tamise… Je ne serais pas loin de l'entrée. Bon à toute à l'heure, j'espère… »

Clic.

_Voilà. C'est fait. Et maintenant j'ai plus qu'à me trouver un bon petit banc confortable et attendre et espérer qu'elle ait mon message rapidement… _

Harry parti donc en direction de la Tamise tout en priant Merlin pour que quelqu'un entende son appel à l'aide.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Le centre était vide. Cela faisait deux jours que tout le monde était parti en randonnée.

Tout le monde sauf elle.

Maintenant que Gabriel était partie passer le week-end chez ses parents, elle se retrouvait toute seule, comme d'habitude.

La jeune femme était assise dans un fauteuil près des escaliers qui menaient aux chambres des pensionnaires du centre, comme d'habitude.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées sombres, comme d'habitude.

Mais aujourd'hui, contrairement à d'habitude, le téléphone du centre se mit à sonner.

Qui pouvait appeler alors que tout le monde était au courant qu'il y avait une randonnée ?

_Bah, c'est pas grave. Y'a un répondeur, c'est pas pour les chiens ! _

La jeune femme repartit donc dans ses pensées, mais dès qu'elle entendit la voix qui parlait sur le répondeur, elle ne pu s'empêchait d'écouter.

Cette voix, c'était celle du gars qui était venu les observer. Celui qui les prenait pour des bêtes de foire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le mépriser …

Mais plus le jeune homme parlait et plus la jeune femme sentait quelque chose se réveiller en elle.

Cette voix avait la même consonance que la sienne quand elle avait essayé.

Elle n'entendait plus les mots du jeune homme. Elle ne percevait qu'une voix qui appelait à l'aide.

_Mais non. Tu te fais des films ma fille. C'est un grand garçon. Il sait se débrouiller tout seul. Ne te mêle pas de ces histoires. Tu as déjà assez de mal à t'occuper des tiennes alors… _

Malheureusement, elle savait que c'était faux.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer cet appel à l'aide. Quand elle avait lancé le sien, personne ne l'avait entendue, et voilà ce qu'elle était devenue…

Non, elle ne ferait pas la sourde oreille. C'était décidé ! Elle allait aider ce garçon !

_Vite, vite ! Il faut que je repasse le message pour savoir où il a donné rendez-vous à Julie ! _

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Voilà j'ai trouvé un joli banc confortable. Je vais donc maintenant me contenter d'observer la Tamise tranquillement en ne pensant à rien… _

Mais c'était peine perdue. L'esprit d'Harry était branché sur le mode réflexion.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'en reprendre. Pas après le mal qu'on c'était donné pour qu'il arrête ! _

Par réflexe, le survivant mit les mains dans ses poches en espérant y trouver de la chaleur.

Et de nouveau, sa main trouva le sachet de cocaïne. Comme si cela était la solution à tous ses problèmes.

_Pourquoi a-t-il pris cela ? Qu'est-ce que cette merde apporte de si intéressant ? _

Le griffondor était comme hypnotisé par le sachet. Après tout, si Draco l'avait trahi pour cela, c'est que ça en valait la peine, non ?

Et si c'était vraiment ça la solution à ses problèmes ?

Il avait déjà vu dans des films, lorsqu'il était au collège, où des gens se droguaient. Surtout de celui où le gars fini dans la cuvette des toilettes. Comment s'appelait ce film déjà ? Trainspotting ? Oui, c'était ça. Trainspotting.

Mais dans ce film, ils utilisent des seringues. Et lui, il n'avait rien de tout cela…

Harry se rappela alors de la première fois où Draco était venu chez lui. Il avait pris un petit tube et avait sniffé sa cocaïne.

_Et si je tentais le coup ? _

Toujours hypnotisé par le sachet de poudre blanche, le brun se demandait où il pourrait trouver un petit tube en plastique…

0o0o0o0o0o0

La jeune fille arriva enfin au parc. Ce putain de taxi avait été pris dans des bouchons et en plus le conducteur était désagréable !

Elle n'avait laissé aucun pourboire. Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le temps.

Alors voilà. La jeune femme était au parc. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouve l'autre zigotto !

_Près de la Tamise, c'est ce qu'il a dit. _

Elle se mit donc à marcher sur la rive de la Tamise tout en regardant vers le parc.

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Ou plutôt qu'elle vit un truc allongé sur un banc.

_Merde ! _

Elle se mit à courir en direction du jeune homme.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état ?

Quand la jeune femme arriva près d'Harry, celui-ci avait les yeux révulsés et il était secoué de soubresauts.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait ? _

Elle chercha des yeux la cause de l'état du jeune homme et elle l'aperçut rapidement. Les narines d'Harry étaient couvertes de poudre blanche.

_Oh non ! C'est pas vrai… Il fait une overdose ! _

La jeune femme était complètement paniquée maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé la cause du problème.

_Reste calme. Reste calme. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ces cas-là ? L'ambulance ! On appelle une ambulance ! _

Elle attrapa son portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro des urgences.

_Vite… _

Clic.

« Allo ? Services des urgences bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Allo, bonjour. Je viens de trouver un jeune homme victime d'une overdose dans le parc près de la Tamise. »

« D'accord mademoiselle. Nous vous envoyons une ambulance. Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ? »

« June. June Lunchbox. »

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dring. Dring.

Pourquoi le téléphone moldu qu'Hermione avait voulu installer dans leur appartement sonné à cette heure de la nuit ?

« Va s'y mon cœur s'il te plait… C'est peut-être important… » murmura la propriétaire du téléphone d'une voix ensommeillée.

Ron grogna un peu, mais il se leva quand même pour aller décrocher ce truc moldu. Heureusement qu'Hermione lui avait appris à s'en servir.

Dring. Dring.

_Oui, oui… J'arrive !_

Clic.

« Allo ? »

« Allo Mr Weasley ? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi. »

« Ici, l'Hospital St Manson. Cet après-midi, une jeune femme du nom de June nous a appelé car elle avait trouvé un jeune homme victime d'une overdose dans le parc près de la Tamise. D'après les papiers qu'il avait sur lui, il s'appellerait Harry Potter… »

Le cœur de Ron venait de faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Son meilleur ami dans un hospital moldu.

« … Nous avons juste trouvé votre numéro dans son portefeuille. Nous avons cru bon d'appeler pour vous prévenir. Mr Weasley ? Vous êtes toujours là ? »

« Oui… Excusez-moi. Peut-on venir maintenant pour le voir ? »

« Vous pouvez venir le voir, mais je dois vous prévenir qu'il est dans le coma. »

_Par Merlin… _

« Bon nous arrivons… »

Ron venait de raccrocher. Il sentit des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Comment Harry s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ?

Hermione arriva derrière le jeune homme et passa ses bras autour de son ventre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le jeune homme pris une grande inspiration. Il en avait besoin pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« Hermione, c'est Harry… Il lui est arrivé quelque chose… »

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ils n'avaient pas voulu la laisser aller dans la chambre du jeune homme. June savait qu'il était dans le coma mais elle aurait quand même voulu le voir.

_Je m'en fous de pas être de la famille. Je veux savoir s'il est entier. _

Un grand bruit la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête et vit une jeune femme châtain foncée droit sur elle.

« Comment va-t-il ? Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Comment avez-vous su ? »

« Hermione, laisse respirer cette jeune femme voyons… »

Un jeune homme roux se pencha vers elle.

« Bonjour, nous sommes des amis d'Harry. Nous sommes venus vous remercier et surtout essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley et voici mon amie Hermione Granger. »

« Enchantée. Je suis June Lunchbox. »

Pendant la demi-heure suivante, June leur raconta tout ce qu'elle savait.

Comment Harry était venu au centre, pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas et comment elle l'avait trouvée dans le parc.

« … D'après ce qu'il disait sur le message, c'est à cause de son ami qui devait arrêter la drogue que tout cela à commencer. Maintenant je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Vous ne savez pas où je pourrais trouver cet ami ? » questionna Ron.

« Hum… En tant qu'ancienne droguée, je pense qu'il doit être dans l'appartement d'Harry. Parce qu'à mon avis, il n'a plus rien et il doit squatter chez quelqu'un dans ce cas-là. » répondit June.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Harry lui avait demandé des renseignements sur la drogue. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas pour lui… La seule solution était d'aller voir à l'appartement.

« June, tu permets que je te tutoie, nous allons Ron et moi, allez voir chez Harry. Est-ce que tu veux bien rester dans sa chambre à le veiller ? »

« Bien sûr ! De toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire … »

« Bien. Alors allons s'y Ron. »

June les regarda partir. Le brun avait de la chance d'avoir des amis comme cela. Elle, personne n'était venu à l'hospital pour la voir. Personne n'avait cherché à comprendre…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco fut réveillé par le bruit de la sonnette. Il avait mal au cou. Pourquoi avait-il dormi à terre ?

Il se leva difficilement. Le blond avait du mal à avoir les idées claires. Il décida de se dépêcher d'aller ouvrir puisque apparemment, la personne derrière la porte s'impatientait, vu les coups qu'elle donnait dans celle-ci.

«Ça va pas de taper comme ça ? »

« Malfoy… J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais dans le coup… »

A la vison de Ron et Hermione, Draco se rappela tout.

Harry, la drogue, Harry qui part, lui seul, des larmes…

À ce souvenir, le serpentard se laissa glisser le long de la porte tout en pleurant.

Il était arrivé quelque chose à son amour, il le sentait. Et en plus, il le savait, c'était de sa faute.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et bien voilà encore une chapitre qui se termine! 

J'espère que cela vous à plu. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review avant de partir, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Zop'


	8. Tristes Révélations

**Titre :** Sex, Drugs And… Love !

**Auteur :** Zoprac

**Avertissement:** Si l'idée que 2 hommes peuvent faire autre chose sur un canapé que de regarder un match de foot en buvant de la bière (hum :s) vous dégoûte, merci de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite.

Cette fic parle également de drogues donc si vous avez un problème avec cela ou si vous êtes une petite âme sensible, cette fic n'est malheureusement pas pour vous.

**Disclamer :** Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire qui sort de ma petite tête! XD .

**Pairing :** Draco et Harry

**Rating :** M ?

**Resumer :** Dernière année à Poudlard. Harry rentre chez lui la tête pleine de questions sur le comportement étrange de Malfoy pendant leur dernier voyage dans le Poudlard express. Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, Harry décide de sortir sans savoir que le blond aux yeux couleurs tempête n'est pas près de sortir de sa tête…

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis de retour! Mouahahahah:p Désolé pour ce retard... Ce chapitre traine sur mon ordi depuis au moins 6 mois! Je suis impardonnable... J'ai donc ralongé ce chapitre pour essayer de me faire pardonner D (Pas de beaucoup mais je fais ce que je peux (T-T)) Je Vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture! On se retrouve à la fin ;)

_**SEX, DRUGS AND… LOVE !**_

**Chapitre 8 : Tristes révélations**

June était dans la chambre d'Harry assise dans un fauteuil à côté du lit. La respiration du brun était rythmée par les bips des divers appareils qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer.

La jeune femme était fascinée par l'expression de bien-être qui s'affichait sur le visage du malade. Il devait être quelque part, dans un monde inconnu des hommes où la vie est rose !

« Tu as bien de la chance tu sais … » murmura June à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était au chevet d'Harry.

Les deux étranges amis du brun étaient passés une ou deux fois pour prendre des renseignements sur l'évolution de l'état du jeune homme. Ils lui avaient dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils avaient la situation en main.

_Dans ce genre de cas, on a jamais la situation en main…_

Le regard de la jeune femme se reposa encore une fois sur Harry. La vue de celui-ci, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, lui apportait une grande sérénité. C'était peut-être le fait de voir une telle expression sur le visage du brun qui lui faisait cet effet…

Vrrrr.Vrrrr.Vrrrrr.

June ne pue s'empêcher de sursauter.

_Putain de mode vibreur ! Je vais faire une crise cardiaque un de ses jours !_

Alors discrètement, la jeune femme passa sa tête par la porte et regarda si le personnel de l'Hospital n'était pas dans le coin. Elle s'en méfiait car ils avaient une fâcheuse manie de prendre son portable et de couper la conversation dès qu'ils la voyaient entrain d'appeler.

Voyant que la voie était libre, elle se décida à décrocher.

« -Allo ?

-Je sais que tu veux le garder, espèce de salope, mais si tu fais cela tu le regretteras crois-moi !! »

Bip.Bip.Bip .

June regarda le téléphone avec dégoût. Il avait finalement trouvé son nouveau numéro.

La jeune femme marcha doucement vers le fauteuil et délicatement s'assit puis posa sa tête sur le matelas tout en soupirant.

« -Ah, Harry ! Tu n'as plus ce genre de problèmes toi… »

Sa vie, ses problèmes, ses peurs…

Elle n'avait jamais parlé de cela à personne, mais cet appel soudain l'avait ramenée dans sa dure réalité sans aucune douceur.

Son masque qu'elle avait mi tant de temps à confectionner commençait à se fissurer.

Elle avait un trop plein d'émotions. Il fallait que la jeune femme se libère.

Son regard se posa sur Harry.

Se confier à lui, c'était comme si elle parler toute seule. Comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, la jeune femme posa sa tête sur ses bras désormais croisés sur le matelas.

Elle fixa le brun avec intensité.

« -Désolé de t'embêter avec ça mais j'ai besoin de parler et comme je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de répercussion puisque tu n'entends rien, je vais te raconter une petite histoire. J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à une histoire joyeuse et pleine de vie parce que tu vas être déçu mon cher… »

La jeune femme se redressa et se cala au fond de son siège puis commença son récit.

« -Il était une fois une princesse qui s'appelait June, sauf que son prince était loin d'être charmant… »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Deux jours auparavant…**_

Ron et Hermione étaient surpris. Le Malfoy qu'il avait devant les yeux ne pouvait pas être celui qu'ils avaient quitté à la fin de leurs études.

Le jeune homme qu'ils avaient devant eux était recroquevillé en bas de la porte et pleurait comme un enfant.

En réalisant cela, Hermione se pencha vers Draco et lui parla doucement.

« Malfoy ? C'est Hermione. Dis, on est venu pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Tu veux bien essayer de nous expliquer ? »

Les pleurs s'étaient arrêtés et le blond observait la jeune femme avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

C'est après un instant de silence que le jeune homme hocha timidement la tête et essaya de se lever.

Hermione lui donna un coup de main, aidé par Ron.

Une fois que le serpentard fut debout, il fit rentrer les amis d'Harry dans l'appartement.

« Attendez- moi. Je vais aller me rafraîchir. Je veux avoir les idées claires pour vous aider le mieux possible. » murmura le blond.

Et celui-ci fila dans la salle de bain.

« Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » demanda Ron à Hermione puisque maintenant, ils étaient seuls.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu as vu dans quel état Harry est ? Je pense qu'il faut rester méfiant mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous ne devons pas prendre en compte ce qu'il va nous raconter. » répondit la jeune femme.

À cet instant, Draco revint dans la pièce. Il avait toujours les yeux rouges à cause d'avoir trop pleuré, mais globalement il avait une meilleure mine.

« Je vous en pris asseyez-vous. » déclara le blond en leur présentant deux chaises.

Une fois que le petit groupe fut à son aise, le silence redevint total et un malaise s'installa dans la pièce.

Oppressée par ce manque de bruit, Hermione décida de se lancer.

« Alors Draco, (tu permets que je t'appelle Draco ?) qu'est-ce que tu fais dans l'appartement d'Harry ? »

L'interpellé baissa la tête et observa pendant un moment ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait lui raconter ?

La vérité ?

Mais cette vérité était affreuse puisqu'il était responsable de ce désastre…

_Harry aurait voulu que je leur dise tout !_

Sur cette pensée, prenant son courage à deux mains, le blond prit une grande inspiration et fixa Hermione avec un regard rempli de sincérité. Il commença alors à raconter son histoire qui devint vite leur histoire, l'histoire d'Harry et lui…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

June avait commencé son histoire et elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. La jeune femme avait tellement de choses sur le cœur.

« Tout a commencé au lycée. J'étais un peu fofolle à l'époque. J'ai été à une soirée qu'avait organisée le frère d'une de mes amies du moment. C'était un mauvais plan, j'aurais jamais du y aller. En arrivant, je l'ai tout de suite remarquée. Il était là, adossé à un mur avec un air nonchalant. Si beau, si inaccessible… Je suis tout de suite tombée sous le charme. Pfff. Dans le genre débile, tu fais pas mieux je te le dis !

Donc après cette soirée « inoubliable », je faisais tout pour l'intéresser. Qu'est-ce que j'aie pu lui envoyer comme messages ou mettre des petites tenues moulantes juste pour qu'il me regarde… Je pense que je l'ai eu à l'usure. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Il avait toutes les filles qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? ça, c'est la question à 1 million de dollars !!

Je me suis donc, après l'avoir tant chercher, retrouvée dans son lit. Au début, c'était bien. Il me traitait comme une femme et non pas comme une vulgaire gamine. J'étais heureuse. Quelqu'un me voyait enfin à ma juste valeur. Mais un soir quand j'ai été le rejoindre dans son appartement, il y avait déjà des invités… Et c'est à partir du moment où j'ai découvert son petit commerce que tout a basculé. Il était dealer. Mais moi je trouvais ça cool. Je me suis dit « en tant que petite amie de dealer, je veux me rendre utile ! Pourquoi je ne testerais pas la came pour lui ? » Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée… La dépendance est arrivée plus rapidement que je ne l'avais prévu. »

Une petite larme coula sur la joue de June. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris bon sang ? Si seulement…

_Oui mais ma vieille avec des « si », on refait le monde !_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Deux jours auparavant dans l'appartement d'Harry**_

« Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à vivre avec Harry… »

Ron et Hermione n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

Leur meilleur ami avait de lui-même recueillit l'ancien serpentard dans son propre appartement tout en sachant les risques que cela entraînait !

_En même temps, Harry aurait ramassé un chien errant si celui-ci__ lui avait fait les yeux doux ! __Il a toujours été comme ça !_ pensa Ron.

Le roux tourna la tête vers sa compagne et vit que celle-ci été en pleine réflexion. Vu l'air qu'elle affichait, Hermione n'allait pas tarder à trouver une solution.

Effectivement celle si se redressa du coup ce qui fit sursauter Draco.

« Bon, alors je pense que le mieux à faire c'est d'inscrire Malfoy dans le centre de désintox de June. Il y sera bien encadré. » déclara Hermione.

Ron et le blond hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils approuvaient sa décision.

Mais une petite voix se fit entendre.

« Être d'avis pour le centre de désintoxication. Cela me permettra de ne plus faire de mal à personne et de me reprendre en main. Mais pour Harry ? Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué… »

L'ambiance oppressante était désormais de retour.

Le roux regarda son amie pour lui montrer qu'il était OK pour que le blond soit au courant.

Hermione avala sa salive et tout en le fixant, elle prit la parole.

« Écoute Draco … On ne sait pas encore comment mais … Harry a fait une overdose. Il est dans le coma. On ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir. » dit-elle doucement.

« Ha… Je vois. »

« Tu sais, il y a toujours de l'espoir … » Reprit Ron.

Mais le blond n'écoutait plus.

Ses yeux regardaient dans le vide et de grosses larmes coulaient.

« Je crois que je vais aller me rafraîchir… » Dit le serpentard en se levant de sa chaise.

Mais après quelques pas, ses jambes le lâchèrent.

Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur lui. La jeune femme le prit doucement dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas il s'en sortira. C'est un dur à cuire ! On ne l'appelle pas le Survivant pour rien ! » Murmura la jeune fille à l'oreille de Draco.

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est de ma faute s'il est dans le coma ! Tout est de ma faute ! » répétait l'ancien Serpentard entre ses sanglots.

« Tu ne doit pas te sentir coupable. Harry avait le choix. On a toujours le choix face à ce genre de chose. Certes on peut pas dire que ton comportement l'a aidé mais dis-toi qu'il a toujours eu le choix… »

Après quelques minutes, les sanglots de Draco se firent plus espacés pour finir par se terminer doucement.

Il leva alors ses yeux vers Hermione.

« Tu penses que je pourrais aller le voir à l'hospital ? »

« Bien sur ! On peut même y aller ensemble si tu veux ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

June ravala ses larmes. L'histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là, malheureusement.

« Après avoir vécu quelques mois dans cette situation, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais… enceinte de lui. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse ou me dire que j'avais été touché par le plus grand des fléaux ! Il faut dire qu'avec toutes les merdes que je prenais, je ne devais pas avoir toute ma tête !

J'ai donc été le voir pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. J'avais décidé que cette grossesse était un bonheur plutôt qu'une malédiction. Dans un moment de lucidité, je m'étais imaginé que ce bébé pourrait nous sortir de cette situation, et que l'on pourrait être une vraie famille… Quelle conne j'ai pu être !

Bien sûr quand il a appris la nouvelle, je m'en suis pris une. Elle était tellement forte que j'ai été me claquer contre le mur. J'ai d'ailleurs eu très peur pour le bébé. Ensuite il s'est mis à hurler qu'il ne voulait pas de mioche et que j'allais aller avorté tout de suite.

Mais moi je n'étais pas d'accord. Il faut croire que la raclée qu'il m'avait mit, m'avait remis les idées en place ! Je lui ai donc dit que je garderais ce bébé quoi qu'il arrive. Il s'est rapproché de moi, il a plaqué ses deux mains sur le mur de chaque côté de ma tête, il m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit : « Comment une camée comme toi va-t-elle pouvoir s'en sortir avec un gosse ? Tu vas le vendre pour pouvoir te trouer les veines ? »

June ne pouvait plus empêcher ses larmes de sortir.

« Alors …Je…Je l'ai poussé et je me suis sauvé. Mes…Mes parents m'ont rejeté, je…Je…Je n'ai plus personne ! Donc pour sauver mon…Mon bébé, je me suis inscrit dans ce centre… J'avais enfin réussi à me débarrasser de lui mais…Mais… Mais il m'a retrouvé… »

La jeune femme avait emfouilli sa tête entre ses bras et elle donnait libre cours à sa tristesse.

Au bout d'une heure à pleurer, elle s'endormit de fatigue, bercée par les bips des machines de l'hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toc.Toc.Toc

June se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Une chambre d'hospital.

En face d'elle, un mec avec des tuyaux un peu partout.

_Hum… Oui, c'est Harry ! Je me souviens… _

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Ron et Hermione.

« Coucou ! C'est nous ! Alors comment va-t-il ? »

« Pas de changement. Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces deux derniers jours ? » demanda June.

« Nous avons été chercher le responsable et le jour d'après nous avons été l'inscrire au centre de désintoxication pour qu'il y suive une cure. » répondit Hermione.

« C 'est une bonne idée mais bon même si les gens du centre ne connaissaient pas trop Harry, ils l'ont tous pris en affection… J'espère qu'il sera accepté… »

« Oui, on espère aussi ! D'ailleurs il attend dans le couloir. Draco est venu voir son ami avant qu'il ne parte en cure. On va les laisser ensemble le temps que Draco lui dise ce qu'il a sur le cœur, d'accord ? » dit Ron.

« Bien sûr ! Il n'y a pas de problème ! »

June se dirigea donc vers la sortie de la chambre et elle tomba nez à nez avec Draco.

La jeune femme le regarda longtemps et se décida à passer.

« On se retrouve au centre mon cher Draco ! Je te souhaite donc la bienvenue en enfer… »

Et elle disparut au détour d'un couloir.

Draco déglutit. Il allait apparemment en baver en cure… Chouette…

Le blond rentra donc dans la chambre tout en pensant à cette fameuse cure qu'il allait commencer quand il vit Harry.

« On va vous laisser. On va boire un café et on revient ! » dit Ron en tapant sur l'épaule du serpentard .

Le jeune homme se retrouva donc seul dans la pièce.

Seul face à la conséquence de son manque de volonté.

« Harry… »

Il se rapprocha du lit et pris la main du brun.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Il s'était pourtant juré d'arrêter de pleurer sans cesse !

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, tu n'imagines même pas… Je vais me faire soigner. Je te le jure ! Je rentre dès demain en cure dans ce centre où tu es allé pour chercher de l'aide. Je vais m'en sortir, mais je veux qu'en retour tu ne laisses pas tomber. Que tu te battes pour sortir de ce coma, d'accord ? Parce qu'une fois que j'aurais fini ma cure et ma post-cure, je viendrais m'expliquer. Je viendrais tout t'expliquer. Alors ne me laisse pas je t'en prie… »

Draco prit la main d'Harry et alla nicher sa joue dans le creux de la paume du brun.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à prier Merlin de tout son cœur pour qu'Harry trouve la sortie de ce labyrinthe sans fin qu'est le coma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

« June aurait pu être plus rassurante ! J'espère que Draco ne se découragera pas pour autant ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas 'Mione . Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. » lui dit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

À cet instant, la porte de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrit et Draco en sortit d'un pas décidé.

« Je suis prêt à commencer ma descente aux enfers ! »

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà voilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu Je vais essayer de trouver la motivation pour faire le prochain chapitre promis!

Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour de prochaines aventures! ;)

Zoprac


End file.
